Gabriel "Sylar" Gray
Sylar is a character on the NBC drama Heroes. He is a serial killer with an unspecified range of superpowers. Sylar has stated that his full name is Gabriel Gray. In volume three, it has been alleged that he is the son of Angela Petrelli. History The name "Sylar" first appeared on a cassette tape in "Genesis", the first episode. He is not mentioned verbally until the next episode, "Don't Look Back." Sylar is stated to be a suspected serial killer. His perceived victims are sometimes seen with their heads sliced open horizontally at the center of their skull and lacking their brains. Sylar knew the late Chandra Suresh, before he died. Chandra told his son, Mohinder, that he thought that Sylar was "Patient Zero". In a taped phone call between Chandra and Sylar, the latter alludes that the former "made him this way" (aware of his powers) and refers to a mysterious "uncontrollable hunger" he now has. Chandra wanted nothing to do with Sylar at this point. .]] In the third episode, Mohinder and a friend, Eden, broke into an apartment believed to be Sylar's. Inside, Eden noted that there were no photographs in the apartment, but plenty of books on philosophy and a copy of Chandra Suresh's book. Mohinder took pictures of the apartment, his father's book on a bureau, books on the shelves, and a book in a glass case. He stumbled upon a secret room behind the glass case. Inside was a map similar to one used by the Suresh's, but with many more connections and papers linked to several of them. Eden identified Nathan Petrelli on one of the links. Mohinder found another room in the secret area covered by vinyl tarps. Inside, the walls were covered in scrawls, some seemingly written in blood, including, "FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED." Mohinder fetched police officers to show them the apartment. By the time they returned, the apartment had been cleaned out. In the very next scene, a man in a baseball hat believed to be Sylar went after Molly Walker, the daughter of a couple Sylar is believed to have slaughtered. Matt Parkman and an FBI agent named Audrey Hanson stopped him, with Matt protecting Molly and Audrey giving chase. When Audrey pulled her gun, the man somehow forced her backwards against a wall and made her point her own weapon to her head without making physical contact with her. When Matt arrived, he shot at the unknown man. However, when Matt turned to check on Audrey, the man moved back upright, and the bullets which hit him fell to the ground. As Matt and Audrey looked back, the man appeared to disappear upwards out of frame. In "Hiros," a stylized image of the shadowy man in the baseball cap was found on a painting in Isaac's apartment. When Peter finished the painting, the man was standing over the mutilated body of a cheerleader, presumably Claire Bennet. Peter is his brother. Portrayer *There was a persistent rumor claiming that Sean Bean would be playing Sylar, though this was highly disputed. The role was eventually revealed as being played by Zachary Quinto. Birth of a Sylar According to a news clipping on Sylar's wall, a "Paul E. Sylar" was born on June 11, 1962. This would make that man 44 in 2006. Whether or not this Sylar is the same as the above mentioned character has not been verified. It's more accurate to say he invented the name himself in the episode "Six Months Ago" as he repaired a watch before the arrival of his first victim in his watch-repair shop. He later on wears that specific broken watch sharing his nick-name. Powers His original power was intuitive comprehension the abililty to see how things work. He uses this to take the powers of other 'Heroes' by removing the tops of their heads to observe their brain. So far, Sylar has demonstrated the following (presumably stolen) powers: * Telekinesis (taken from Brian Davis) * Cryokinesis, the ability to freeze objects (taken previous to the murder of Molly Walker's father in "Don't Look Back as Mr. Walker was found frozen in mid-breakfast with his spoon still at hand to take a bite with his top half of his head removed afterwards as the contents of his head were visible and not frozen over") * Molecular Manipulation, the ability to liquify solid objects. (taken from Zane Taylor) * Superhuman Hearing (taken from Dale Smither) * Precognition (taken from Isaac Mendez) * Radiation Manipulation, produce and manipulate radiation (taken from Ted Sprague since "Landslide") * Total Recall, he is also shown removing the top of Charlene Andrews's head, though this is not demonstrated on screen. However, due to the actions of Hiro Nakamura, Sylar may not have gained this ability, therefore he couldn't memorize the location list of the other 'heroes' * Rapid Cell Regeneration, he is seen taking this power from claire in the season 3 debut episode * Alchemy, he is seen taking this power from Bob and using it in the season 3 debut episode *Sound Manipulation he is seen taking this power from Jesse in the episode One of Them, One of Us *Regeneration He was seen taking claire's power in the episode The second coming In the episode "Five Years Gone", set 5 years in the future, Sylar also demonstrates the following powers: * The ability to phase through solid objects (presumably taken from D.L. Hawkins) * The ability to cast illusions (taken from Candace Wilmer) * Flight (taken from Nathan Petrelli)(Also, technically obsolete due to his Telekinesis). * He is also shown removing the top of Claire Bennet's head, and presumably takes her power, though this is not demonstrated on screen. (Alternate future in Five Years Gone, but see above) * Let it be known that some of these powers are demonstrated in the alternative future episode "Five Years Gone" therefore Sylar hasn't obtained this abilities yet. Also, D.L. hasn't been killed by Sylar, so presumably, he can't take his powers. Sylar Category:Evolved Humans Sylar